Flor de primavera
by Ares-sama
Summary: Era increíble que nadie antes lo hubiera notado, la contextura de su rostro, el tamaño de su mano, su pudor y su forma de sonrojarse, esa manera de actuar de las mujeres Uzumaki. ¿Por qué Naruto esconde quien es realmente? Hay un oscuro secreto sobre de este.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos " _Bla, Bla, Bla_ "

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Esta será la primera vez que cambiare la forma como escribo e identificó los diálogos. Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo. NaruFem y otros personajes también podrían cambiar su genero, es una historia oscura. Todos los personajes serán canon o se intentara apegar a este con respeto a sus personalidades. Voy hacer todo lo necesario para no introducir personajes oc

 **Summary:** Era increíble que nadie antes lo hubiera notado, la contextura de su rostro, el tamaño de su mano, su pudor y su forma de sonrojarse, esa manera de actuar de las mujeres Uzumaki. ¿Por qué Naruto esconde quien es realmente? Hay un oscuro secreto sobre de este.

 **Cronología:** Esta historia transcurre una semana antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

 **Importante:** Esta historia tiene una versión Beta que pueden encontrar en mi perfil que pronto sera borrada.

* * *

Prologo

Fue esa pequeña sonrisa que le dio a sus compañeros de equipo tal vez la mayor muestra que algo no era normal en él, pero nadie estaba realmente enfocado en la manera como se estaba expresando tan tímidamente. Estaban celebrando su éxito en la misión del país de las Olas, disfrutando del mejor Ramen del mundo el cual era de Ichiraku.

Debería estar más emocionada, después de todo habían sobrevivido al enfrentamiento contra uno de los más temibles espadachines de la niebla.

Derrotaron a Zabusa, era cierto y por ello debería estar saltando de alegría, salvaron a Inari, a su abuelo y la aldea, fue una gran misión pero sentía su pecho oprimirse ante los pensamientos sobre Haku, su forma de dar la vida por alguien más que solo lo valoro en el último instante.

"Naruto, ¿estás bien?" Sakura le había hablado, preocupada por el reciente silencio de su compañero de equipo, por lo general Naruto ya debería estar en su séptimo plato, pero apenas llegada al cuarto, algo no estaba bien.

Pero el rubio solo levanto lentamente el rostro intentando dar una de sus falsas sonrisas, aquellas que al principio la Haruno, como el distante Uchiha miembros de su equipo le creían, pero ya no. Lo conocían muy bien y sabían que algo estaba ocultando.

Pero para Sasuke los problemas del Dobe, eran eso, sus problemas, nada por lo que tuviera que estar preocupado o interesado, Naruto siempre se reconfortara solo y sonreirá, para él lo más importante era recuperar energías. Además no era como si Naruto pudiera entender su dolor.

Kakashi solo leía su libro, fingía que la mirada distante del chico no le correspondía, no era su obligación. Aunque realmente no sabía cómo tratar con él, lo que le había dicho el tercero Hokage luego del regreso de su misión lo había dejado demasiado perturbado.

"Estoy bien Sakura, créeme ttebayo" la pelirosa no estaba muy segura de las palabras de su compañero, iba a refutar estas pero sintió un fuerte empujón por su espalda para voltear y mirar con molestia a Ino quien no dudo en colgarse de los brazos de Sasuke y mirar de manera desafiante a Sakura.

Luego apareció ingresando al restaurante un aburrido Shikamaru y Chōji, disfrutando un paquete de papas fritas, todos se animaron, se sentaron comenzaron hacer sus pedidos de Ramen, al finalizar parecía ser que el grupo ocho se les uniría luego de ver como Kurenai ingresaba con una sonrisa seguida por sus estudiantes.

Antes de darse cuenta todos estaban en una gran mesa disfrutando y gritando en celebración del equipo siete, por su gran misión en el país de las olas, con una Ino y Sakura alabando a Sasuke como el gran héroe, este solo permanecía en silencio.

Hinata estaba intentando no dejarse consumir por su timidez pero podía ver claramente el estado de animo de Naruto, era demasiado deprimente tanto que no podía disimularlo como en otras ocasiones, muchas veces había sido testigo de cómo el rubio cuando sentía que sus fuerzas le faltaban en la academia se retiraba a un salón abandonado y lloraba con fuerza, desahogándose de todas sus dolencias quería hablarle e intentar reconfortarlo pero no pudo, rápidamente Kiba paso sus manos por los hombros de Naruto y comenzó hablarle de trivialidades.

En el fondo Hinata agradeció que las intenciones de Kiba eran animar al Uzumaki y estas estaban funcionando, Shikamaru prontamente noto aquello y se unió a la conversación, estaba realmente cansado y sobre todo agotado de decir lo problemático que era todo, sobre todo de los actos de fans de sus amigas sobre el Uchiha. Eran shinobi, no estudiantes ordinarios.

Naruto era experto en fingir y fingía el agrado de la compañía.

Pero Shikamaru no se dejó engañar, observo con detalle cada acto y comportamiento del rubio, no se había dado cuenta del rostro del Naruto era ovalado tal vez demasiado para ser el de un hombre, eso era una tontería pensó. Sus labios eran algo delgados, le recordaban en cierto modo a los de Ino, luego noto un pequeño tic en sus manos, como de jugar con las uñas, mientras que Kiba mas abrazaba con fuerza al rubio y le contaba sobre sus grandes hazañas el tic o el movimiento involuntario era cada vez más notable, estaba incomodo lo cual era algo difícil de creer sobre todo de Naruto y las manos de este, eran demasiado raras, no por que tuvieran un dedo de más o estuviera naciendo otro dedo entre ellas, si no por lo delgadas de esta.

Recordó el Nara que en la academia había notado lo mismo sobre el rubio, pero su definición sobre aquello, era el Naruto sufría de desnutrición algo que se lo informo a los maestros pero al ver tan poco apoyo o incluso interés recibido, este comenzó a llevar algo de comida extra en su almuerzo, pronto la idea la siguió Chōji para darle al rubio, pero cuando llego Iruka-sensei aquello dejo de ser necesario.

Pero ahora notaba que los brazos de Naruto habían crecido pero conservaban la misma estética. Todos esos pensamientos eran demasiado problemáticos.

La celebración continuo, una hora más hasta que todos se retiraron. Tal vez no era una generación muy unida pero estaban cerca de cumplir su año de haber salido de la academia y este fue un reencuentro para todos.

* * *

Kiba caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiera hecho una travesura, Shikamaru pensaba en lo molesto de ello, tal vez no quería saber sobre esto.

Pero el silencio era demasiado problemático, sobre todo porque Kiba lo miraba de forma risueña esperando, impaciente que le preguntara lo que hubiera descubierto.

Al final el Nara se dio por vencido y miro al Inuzuka, tendría que aguantárselo un par de cuadras más hasta que llegaran al camino que separaba sus destinos.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?"

"Jeje, mi olfato ha descubierto algo, parece ser que una de nuestras compañeras está creciendo, de seguro que es Ino" Kiba se rio con fuerza y Shikamaru pareció no entender, para un genio aquello fue estresante y caminaron en silencio mientras pensaba en todas las opciones de aquellas palabras, ¿están creciendo? Que hubiera querido decir con eso.

Un momento, y Shikamaru se sonrojo con fuerza ante aquello volteo para mirar a Kiba con cierta repugnancia mirada que no pasó desapercibida por este.

"Oye porque me miras así"

Akamaru ladro en señal de apoyo.

"Eres un enfermo" dijo Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia su casa. El en verdad no necesitaba saber eso.

Ambos prosiguieron en silencio, no necesitaba aquello tenía poco o nulo interés en colaborar con las tontas especulaciones de Kiba y además de eso Ino era su compañera de equipo, aunque también podría ser Sakura hasta Hinata quien parecía la más desarrollada de las tres. En verdad Shikamaru maldecía a Kiba por poner aquellos pensamientos en su mente.

Era demasiado problemático.

"Oye Shikamaru"

Este volteo con cara de irritación a mirar a Kiba, que tontería iria a decir ahora pensaba el Nara.

"Naruto huele últimamente mucho a jazmín, lo habías notado"

Shikamaru alzo una ceja en señal de extrañeza pero Kiba se rio con fuerza de lo nervioso que estaba, luego de eso decidido comenzar a correr y gritar algo sobre que su madre y hermana lo iban a matar.

Ahora que lo pensaba se dijo el Nara. El en verdad olía algo interesante en el rubio.

"Que problemático"

Se dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, solo era Naruto.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las solitarias calles, paso por un pequeño parque y vio un columpio que le traía duros recuerdos, lo ignoro intento continuar, este lugar no le gustaba, le traía malos pensamientos, circunstancias que por algún motivo no conseguía recordar, tal vez había un parque lleno de chicos de su edad, eran cercanos a él, lo recordaba pero no sus rostros, solo sus sonrisas.

Llego a su barrio, si era suyo. Era pequeño pero lujoso, un amplio espacio, tal vez unas seis casas la principal donde vivía era en palabras cortas una pequeña mansión, dos pisos, un amplio patio, casi ocho piezas habían en estas, pero Naruto no dormía en ninguna de ellas.

¿Por qué un huérfano necesitaría algo tan espacioso? Era algo que no entendía, caminaba por los fríos pasillos, cada vez más apresurado, era como si tuviera miedo de los fantasmas de quienes antes Vivian en ese lugar.

Llego a lo que era su habitación, la más pequeña de todas, prendía las luces cercanas a esta, no quería que la oscuridad le recordara constantemente lo solo que estaba en este mundo.

Se organizó para dormir, se quitó la chaqueta que era dos tallas más grandes que su cuerpo.

Su pecho que era aplastado por las vendas que cubrían su torso, no quería que nadie se enterara, si la gente supiera nuevamente seria lastimada.

Toco con lentitud, su cabello extrañaba tenerlo largo, hubo una época en que llego a tenerlo, se sentía bien pero a la vez seco y demasiado grasoso. Se supone que así los chicos deberían tenerlo pensó para sí misma.

Miro todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, lleno de las marcas dejadas por los golpes y los látigos, todos ocasionados por las mujeres que cuidaban de ella. Era demasiado flaca, tal vez era la mala alimentación que intentaron tantas veces corregirle, miro con detalle como podría ver con lujo de detalles la marca de sus propios huesos.

Llego a tener en un año casi una veintena de mujeres que la cuidaban, nunca se quedaban mucho, nunca le agradaban pero no se sentía realmente tan solo en este gran lugar, todas le decían una y otra vez "monstruo, eres un vil monstruo".

No era un monstruo, claro que no lo era, jamás lastimaría a nadie, jamás permitiría que el Kyubi lastimara.

Jamás, ojala pudiera creer en esas palabras.

Abrió el armario y se acostó sobre las cobijas y las almohadas almacenadas, los espacios pequeños le gustaban, se sentía más segura.

Fue una noche como las demás, un fuerte dolor de estómago debido al hambre que tenía, debió haber aprovechado más y comer más Ramen pero su estado de ánimo se lo impidió, bueno no sería la primera vez que comería poco o nada.

Tomo el pequeño cuento de la princesa de la luna. Lo leyó en silencio, no diría nada, u opinaría lo conocía al derecho y al revés, solían leérselo, no recordaba quien lo hacía pero había alguien que llego a quererla, se preguntaba si en verdad existía una princesa en la luna que cumplía los deseos. Cuando era niña solía observar la luna en silencio y rezaba, pedía e incluso suplico un par de noches que le concediera su deseo no nunca más estar sola.

Pero al final como siempre sus ojos se cerraron, debilitados por el cansancio.

* * *

Sasuke miraba la luna con intensidad, era igual que aquella noche, la noche cuando lo perdió todo. Su sharingan se activó y con ello el odio que sentía hacia todo su entorno, todo no estaba funcionando como deseaba.

Cerro con fuerza la ventana de su casa, mientras caminaba por las solitarias habitaciones. Hasta que llego a su antigua habitación hacía tiempo que había decidido dormir en la sala y no sabía por qué sus piernas lo habían traicionado. Miro el pequeño peluche que estaba sobre su cama, lo tomo entre sus manos y sin poder evitarlo lo apretó con fuerza hasta que lo lanzo contra la pared.

Era el peluche de la princesa de la luna, eran tonterías. Cosas idiotas que antes solía leerlo a esa estúpida. Que le habría pasado a esa niña, pero Sasuke le dejo de importar mientras se quitaba su camisa, ese largo cuello le daba demasiado calor últimamente, pero no importaba era gracias al estilo de esta que nadie veía su largo cabello.

* * *

 **Notas del autor.**

Primer capitulo, algo corto pero no olviden que es una introducción.

Como muchos ya saben hace un par de días, había anunciado que iba a reformar y volver a retomar las ideas inicias de muchas historias. Este fic es uno de ellos.

He cambiado muchas ideas por que no estaba de acuerdo con el giro que estaba dando. Espero que le den una verdadera oportunidad a esta historia, en mi opinión en verdad la merece.


	2. Capitulo I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, creador del manga de Naruto.

Diálogos "Bla, Bla, Bla"

Pensamientos " _Bla, Bla, Bla_ "

©Ares-sama

 **Importante:** Esta será la primera vez que cambiare la forma como escribo e identificó los diálogos. NaruFem y otros personajes también podrían cambiar su genero, es una historia con temáticas algo oscuras. Todos los personajes serán canon o se intentara apegar a este con respeto a sus personalidades. Voy hacer todo lo necesario para no introducir personajes oc

 **Summary:** Era increíble que nadie antes lo hubiera notado, la contextura de su rostro, el tamaño de su mano, su pudor y su forma de sonrojarse, esa manera de actuar de las mujeres Uzumaki. ¿Por qué Naruto esconde quien es realmente? Hay un oscuro secreto sobre de este.

 **Cronología:** Esta historia transcurre una semana antes de los exámenes Chunnin.

Leer las notas de autor al final del capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo I

El pequeño rubio se acurrucaba con fuerza en su chaqueta, no le gustaba en verdad sentir tanto frio pero era algo inevitable, el país de las olas tenía un clima muy cambiante y aquello no le gustaba mucho.

Estaba totalmente perdida en el mundo de los sueños hasta que sintió unas pequeñas pisadas acercándose luego una pequeña risa que termine totalmente de sacarla de su estado somnoliento.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver a la persona que tenía enfrente, era alguien realmente muy hermosa. Tenía un largo cabello castaño y una sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos eran realmente muy profundos como podría alguien tan bello existir, tal vez era un ángel pensó Naruto y él estaba en realidad muerto en estos momentos.

"¡Oye! ¿Dime porque te ríes de mí?"

La risa se detuvo un poco para que esta extraña lo mirara más fijamente.

"Lo siento, es que te veías realmente hermosa de la forma como estabas durmiendo"

Naruto frunció el ceño, era realmente extraño. Como es que ella se había dado cuenta, casi nadie lo notaba y por instinto cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho se sentía tan desprotegida.

Eso no paso desapercibido por la extraña, se encontraban en esa parte de bosque, hacia realmente mucho frio y Naruto subió aún más su chaqueta hasta que llegara a su cuello.

"Tienes miedo de demostrar quién eres"

Fue una afirmación más que cualquier pregunta que se pudiera formular.

"Es mejor de esta manera"

"Ya veo, pero eres muy hermosa realmente tal vez deberías comenzar a dejar de ocultarte"

"Si lo hago, me juzgaran más de lo que ya lo hacen"

Haku sonrió con tristeza mientras acariciaba lentamente el cabello rubio de la pequeña niña.

"Dime acaso no tienes una persona preciosa, alguien que te acepte tal como eres"

Naruto pensó en su equipo, en Kakashi-sensei, en Sakura-chan y en el teme de Sasuke pero ellos no la rechazarían, era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente y realmente no deseaba saber la respuesta a ello.

"Tal vez"

"Ya veo, deberías intentarlo"

"¿intentarlo?"

"ya sabes encontrar esas personas preciosas para ti"

Naruto solo asintió lentamente mientras Haku se levantaba lentamente.

"Por cierto yo soy un niño"

Naruto quedo en shock mientras veía alejar aquella personas, era imposible ese chico era más hermoso que todas sus compañeras de academia juntas e definitivamente más hermosa que ella, realmente podrían existir personas tan perfectas.

Haku volteo su mirada de terminar de marcharse y vio el rostro de la niña, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos se rio con fuerza, por unos segundos había pensado en matarla pero algo lo detuvo. Esa niña sintió tanto odio dentro de una persona tan frágil.

"Por cierto me llamo Haku"

"Y yo Narut… Quiero decir Naruko Uzumaki"

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron con sorpresa un Uzumaki. No debía ser imposible su cabello. El compañero de Zabusa solo se retiró.

Naruto sentía un fuerte Déjà vu en esos momentos. Como si esta escena ya antes la había vivido.

 _"Por cierto no soy un niño, soy una niña"_

 _Naruto abrió con fuerza los ojos al ver a la persona enfrente y comenzó a reir con fuerza._

 _"¿De qué te ríes?"_

 _"es divertido ver alguien más poca femenina que yo"_

entonces todo se volvió oscuro y un hombre delante de ella la miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes, mientras que sentía que esa vieja serpiente comenzaba a envolverla lentamente y susurraba a su oído.

Naruko se levantó lentamente de su cama y froto con fuerza sus ojos, estaba cansada y agotada no podía continuar con estas pesadillas, sueños o lo que fueran. Intento ignorarlos, hace un par de años sufrió de esto mismo, solo dio un fuerte suspiro mientras se levantaba ya que hoy era un nuevo día.

* * *

La joven Kunoichi oficial del equipo siete iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre los últimos eventos que pasaron en el país de las Olas, todo era tan peligroso pensó, todo salió mal desde el comienzo sentía realmente que su vida corrió grave peligro en varias oportunidades, aunque ella no provenía de una familia de shinobi sabía que sus padres eran conscientes de este tipo de peligros, se preguntaba si debió haberles dicho todo lo que realmente paso ellos entenderían, la iban hacer renunciar realmente no podía evitar pensar en esos detalles.

Solo fue más adelante cuando vio a un Naruto intentando escapar de una caja dibujada como una piedra. Eso era algo tonto, pero realmente estaba sucediendo, todo lo que estaba relacionado con el Uzumaki era realmente muy extraño, pero esto era algo que superaba a muchas cosas, lo peor es que no era lo más raro que había visto a su compañero de equipo hacer.

Naruto estaba corriendo, era perseguido por un muy mal camuflado Konohamaru. Como era posible que el mocoso en verdad no había caído en cuenta que era tan obvio su intento de camuflarse, es que la supuestamente la piedra era cuadrada, nadie era tan tonto ni siquiera él.

Consiguió llevarlos a un callejón donde nadie más los estuviera viendo y dio media vuelta para poner una pierna sobre la caja y evitar que esta avanzara más.

"Me descubriste Jefe, no esperaba nada mas de mi eterno rival"

Eterno rival por alguna razón esa frase le ocasiono un fuerte escalofríos al rubio.

"Konohamaru en verdad pensaste que no te iba a descubrir"

Naruto suspiro con desilusión al ver como ya no era uno, si no tres mini seguidores que lo buscaban por toda la aldea para jugar con él. No tenía la culpa de ser tan genial pensaba el rubio.

"Es porque eres el mejor Jefe, ¿no es así chicos?"

Y el dúo de lambiscones que siempre seguía a Konohamaru que eran Moegi y Udon no dudaron en dar una fuerte afirmación.

"Además nos prometiste que ibas a jugar a los shinobi con nosotros"

Naruto se sonrojo y más aún al escuchar una fuerte risa detrás de él, solo para ver con horror a Sakura riéndose.

"Vaya Naruto cada día me sorprendes más, un ninja jugando a ser ninja"

Sakura no quería avergonzar con tanta fuerza a Naruto pero no pudo evitar que le llamara la atención la forma como se sonrojo, era casi como ver a… No era solo una tontería que había cruzado por su mente.

Konohamaru y los demás vieron a la joven Genin con algo de molestia, no les había gustado que interrumpieran sus juegos.

"¿Oye Naruto-nissan esa es tu novia?"

"No digas tonterías Moegi-chan, el jefe nunca se fijaría en una chica tan frentona"

Lo siguiente que paso fue a un Naruto gritando con fuerza para que Konohamaru corriera por su vida. Sakura quien no dudo en perseguir al pequeño con claras intenciones de aplastarlo igual que a una cucaracha.

* * *

Sasuke no podía quitarse esa gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, era demasiado difícil de hacer cuando recordaba las últimas tonterías de su compañero de equipo. Esto era malo, demasiado pensó, no debería estar pensando en ello y menos en la sonrisa de su compañero.

Se detuvo con un gran susto, algo no estaba bien en su mente pero al poco tiempo sus pensamientos fueron llevados a otra situación de las cuales ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Porque mientras hablaba del diablo rubio este corría detrás de una furiosa Sakura, la peli rosa perseguía a quien parecía ser el nieto de tercer Hokage.

Sasuke suspiró con irritación mientras seguía a sus compañeros antes que se metieran en un problema por lastimar a ese niño.

Sintio que el Chakra de Naruto comenzaba alterarse eso solo podría significar que el rubio se iba a meter en problemas y conociendo a Sakura ella podría ser la causante de esto o la incitadora. Otra tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios e intento borrarla inmediatamente.

Salto por los tejados no sin antes tomar un par de piedras del suelo. Comenzó a moverse rápidamente solo para ver como Naruto discutía fuertemente con un adolecente de gran estatura, tenía un extraño maquillaje en su rostro. Estaban al lado de una rubia con una sonrisa presumida.

"En verdad odio a los mocosos, vamos pequeño arrodíllate y pide disculpas por atreverte a golpearme"

Kankuro sonreía con fuerza mientras levantaba de la camisa a un asustado Konohamaru.

"Oye ya te dijimos que fue un accidente"

Sakura le hablo con fuerza mientras Naruto estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el sujeto. Pero el chico término soltando a Konohamaru cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mano, alguien lo había golpeado con un par de piedras volteo su mirada para ver al cretino que lo había hecho.

"No están algo lejos de su aldea para que tengan el coraje de causar problemas en la nuestra"

La mirada de Sasuke hizo darle una mala sensación en la nunca a Kankuro, este tipo en verdad odiaba a los de su clase.

Sakura y Moegi no dudaron en decir lo cool que era Sasuke mientras Naruto volteo su rostro maldiciendo que este hubiera aparecido pero sin poder evitar sentirse aliviado que llegaran refuerzos.

"Oh genial otro mocoso, ya que estas tan valiente por que no bajas de ese árbol te daré una buena reprimenda"

"Piérdete fracasado."

"Que dijiste, ven acá y dímelo en la cara, eres del tipo de mocosos que más odio sabes"

"Oye Sasuke-kun es el mejor shinobi de la aldea, aprende a respetar a un Uchiha"

Uchiha esto y Uchiha lo otro, Naruto seguía sin comprender cuál era la importancia de ese apellido pero era obvio que para Sakura y los demás era algo que tenía un verdadero peso.

"Un Uchiha dices, entonces no tendrás miedo en bajar para que te de una paliza"

Justo cuando Sasuke iba a saltar para romperle unos cuantos huesos aquel sujeto una voz escalofriante detuvo todo.

"Kankuro, es suficiente no sigas haciendo un espectáculo, eres una desgracia para nuestro pueblo"

Era imposible Sasuke y Naruto se dijeron no había sentido cuando ese tipo se había acercado tanto a ellos y ante todo esa mirada que tenía los puso un poco nerviosos a ambos.

Estaba literalmente bajo la rama de árbol donde Sasuke se encontraba, era de cabellos rojos como la sangre, una mirada que ni una madre podría llegar amar, y un kanji en su frente que tenía parecía más una cicatriz hecha a la fuerza, pero ante todo esa tranquilidad que reflejaba.

"Siente el comportamiento de Kankuro" aunque sus palabras lo dijeran su cuerpo parece ni demostrar ninguna emoción, comenzó simplemente a saltar de árbol mientras miraba a sus dos hermanos mayores, los demás presentes no entendían con exactitud lo que pasaba pero hasta Naruto entendía que no debería bromear con ese tipo.

"Esperen, son shinobis de otra aldea que hacen ustedes aquí"

Sakura hablo con fuerza, estos sujetos eran demasiado misteriosos.

"Somos Genin de Suna del país del Viento, estamos en el pueblo para tomar los exámenes Chunnin".

Respondió la única mujer presente de Suna, con una sonrisa en señal de burla por la ignorancia de los shinobi de Konoha.

Sasuke ignoro esto y se lanzó a la mitad del camino con cierto interés en aquel tipo.

"Espera, el de cabello rojo ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. "¿También me intereso tu nombre?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

El pelirrojo siguió observando hasta que su atención se enfocó en el peli rubio presente, que había caminado al lado del Uchiha. Esa mirada en este tipo, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse.

"Oye que me ves"

Naruto no pudo contener sus palabras ante esa mirada que la observaba completamente, detestaba que la gente lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, después de todo Naruto se había mantenido al margen de todo. Lo cual era algo sorprendente.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke alzo la ceja con confusión, era extraño que Naruto no gritara su nombre a los cuatro vientos cuando alguien le preguntara.

"Me agrada tu olor pensare en no matarte"

Todos miraron confundidos y vieron como los shinobi se marchaban. Naruto tenía una cara de póker sin saber que acaba de pasar, solo pudo oler sus axilas, tal vez fue un buen día haberse bañada ese día. Aunque muy en el fondo tenía miedo de saber el verdadero motivo, la habían descubierto pensó ella.

"Que paso jefe"

Naruto negó con su cabeza sin poder entender. Pero para Sakura no paso desapercibido la manera como Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus nudillos y miraba de reojo a Naruto y luego al tipo llamado Gaara, era imposible pensar en ello pero acaso Sasuke le agrava realmente Naruto. No eso eran tonterías como la sangre que estaba goteando por las rodillas de Sasuke y como su pantalón tenía una fuerte mancha en su entre pierna.

"¡ahhhh! Sasuke-kun, estas herido"

Sasuke volteo su rostro con confusión, hasta que vio como Sakura señalaba con fuerza, esto era muy malo, no ahora había leído sobre esto. El pánico entre por sus ojos mientras rápidamente saltaba hacia un techo más cercano.

"sasuke…"

"Estoy bien Sakura, solo olvida lo que viste, todos ustedes"

Los ojos de Sasuke que había despertado el sharingan demostraba que este no estaba dispuesto aceptar un no.

Naruto estaba en silencio observando todo el escenario. Era imposible se dijo a si misma pero a la vez sentía una gran inquietud.

* * *

Naruto se sentía realmente perdido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento de equipo 7, Kakashi les había entregado unos formularios y dicho la importancia que meditaran realmente la oportunidad que se les acaba de presentar.

Los exámenes Chunnin pensó con amargura la pequeña chica rubia, esta era realmente una gran oportunidad para acercarse a su sueño de ser Hokage pero, por que no podía sacarse de sus pensamientos lo que a Sasuke le había sucedido.

Era una tontería pensó el rubio, le habían dicho a Kakashi que Sasuke había quedado realmente muy molesto por lo que había pasado con los chicos de Suna y por eso no había venido pero sentía que algo importante se le estaba escapando.

Camino hacia su apartamento con los dos formularios para la inscripción. Se había comprometido a entregarle a Sasuke el suyo, aunque Sakura había protestado de mil maneras porque ella debería hacerlo, al final Kakashi decidió hacerse cargo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a dos personas sentadas en su sala, uno de ellos era el viejo Hokage que nunca había respetado realmente su privacidad pero la otra persona era totalmente una extraña para ella.

"bienvenida Naruko-chan"

Naruto de inmediato se puso en pose defensiva sacando dos kunai con sellos explosivos, porque el Hokage le llamaba por su nombre verdadero ante otra persona, acaso pensaban lastimarla.

"Quiero que te calmes pequeña, soy Kurenai Yūhi, soy una amiga no te hare daño"

Naruto asintió con algo de miedo, detestaba que la gente supiera quien era.

"Puedes confiar en ella, tanto como en mi Naruto"

El viejo le sonrió de forma cariñosa y este miro al hombre que era como un abuela para ella y asintió en silencio, bajo lentamente sus manos que había alzado para atacar.

Kurenai sonrió con algo de tristeza, que le había pasado a esta niña para que reaccionara tan violentamente tomo los kunai con sus sellos de la mano de la pequeña y los guardo en su cartuchera.

"Debes estar tranquila, soy la maestra de tus amigos Kiba, Shino y Hinata, ella me habla mucho sobre ti"

Ella solo mira en silencio intentando mantener sus sentimientos controlados.

"Naruto estamos algo preocupados por ti, últimamente no pude evitar escuchar una conversación de parte de Kiba" 

"Kiba"

El miedo volvió a los ojos de la niña

"Tranquila, él no sabe nada pero es muy indiscreto para hablar, dijo que su olfato había detectado algo cuando hablaba con Shino e intentaba conseguir elogios por ello"

Naruto guardo silencio y el Hokage se sintió realmente triste por la niña. Kurenai no se sentía a gusto pero cuando escucho a Kiba pensó que estaba hablando de Hinata al interrogar a este noto que había sido durante una reunión de todos los novatos, intento no prestarle atención a esto pero conociendo a Asuma hablo con este para darle consejos este de inmediato se ruborizo y claramente negó esto, aludiendo que Ino no era de hablar de esas cosas, los dos se rieron hasta que el Hokage escucho toda la conversación le pregunto más sobre el asunto.

No debió haber hablado de eso en la casa del Clan Sarutobi. Se enteró del secreto de Naruko y el Hokage le había pedido que viniera hablar con ella, que sería bueno para la pequeña una figura femenina en su vida.

"Dime Naruto, has notado cambios en tu cuerpo, ciertos dolores, ya sabes has comenzado a…"

Kurenai no pudo continuar Naruto rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia su habitación, ella rápidamente actuó corriendo hacia la niña, literalmente Naruto había comenzado a llorar y se había escondido bajo la cama.

"Naruto, por favor cálmate nadie te va a lastimar, solo quiero ayudarte necesitas una figura femenina para estas etapas y el Hokage me ha dado el honor"

Sarutobi temió esta reacción aunque no tan grande, que le estaba pasando a la hija de Kushina y Minato.

"No he comenzado a sangrar, se los juro por favor no me lastimen, no quiero que me lleven"

Naruto lloro con mucha fuerza, estaba asustada, bajo la cama se sentía estúpida por dejar sus kunai a un lado.

Los adultos no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez Sarutobi deberia llamar también a Kakashi él estaba enterado de la situación pero había esperado que fuera el propio Naruto se lo dijera.

"Naruko, por favor"

Naruko se asustó más cuando la llamaron por su nombre. Kurenai no entendía, ella tenía fama de ser una luchadora, Naruto Uzumaki como era conocido la pequeña se decía que nunca huía de una pelea, pero aquí estaba actuando como una niña de cinco años temerosa de los truenos de la noche.

"Él dijo que me llevaría"

Kurenai comenzó asustarse, temiendo que en parte comenzaba a comprender los traumas de la niña. Por favor dios dime que no la lastimaron de esa manera.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Kurenai se había acostado a un lado en el suelo observando a la niña oculta.

"Un monstruo, sus ojos me observan en mis pesadillas dice que vendrán por mí, que no debo confiar en nadie solo en el, cuando era muy niña siempre venia a mis sueños hace poco volvio"

Sarutobi estaba tentado alzar la cama y lanzara contra la pared e interrogar con más fuerza a la niña, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y en el fondo estaba muy asustado. Alguien estaba entrando en aquel apartamento en las noches para torturarla, estaba envenenado su comida, dándole alucinógenos, practicando genjutsu eran tantas maneras de moldear la mente de la pequeña.

"Este monstruo como es, vamos Naruko yo te protegeré, no permitiré que te lleven"

Naruko guardo silencio mirándola directamente, ella era amiga de Hinata y la Hyuga siempre hablaba bien de su maestro.

"Su cabello es rojo, tiene extraños metales en su rostro, y sus ojos dice que me dará unos ojos iguales a ellos, dice que cuando sangre debo ir con él, porque seré entregada a Danzo y el hará que me violen, una y otra vez hasta que tenga muchos niños y yo…"

Naruko no pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar con fuerza, entonces Kurenai aprovecho y saco a la niña bajo la cama y la abrazo con fuerza. Mirando al Hokage asustada como es que nadie sabía de esto.

Sarutobi se acercó a la rubia, mirándola intentando este no llorar al ver a su pequeña tan asustada.

"¿Porque no se lo dijiste a nadie? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de estas pesadillas?"

Naruko apretó con fuerza la ropa de Kurenai.

"Si se lo dijera alguien sabrían que soy una chica, me volverán a lastimar, tal como ocurrió hace varios años ademas esas pesadillas comenzaron luego de aquel incidente, pero se detuvieron rapidamente"

"Hasta hace poco que volvieron"

El rubio asintió ante la pregunta de la joven mujer.

Sarutobi apretó con fuerza la pipa en su mano, aquel incidente cuando Naruto tenía tan solo cinco años, la razón por la cual ella se corta con tanto desespero su cabello.

Sus traumas eran peores de los que pensó, de un momento a otro ella pierde su equilibrio mental y se comporta como cuando tenía cinco años, estos eran los resultados de llevar tanto tiempo oculta de quien es realmente.

"El monstruo de tus sueños como se llama"

Como este extraño ser sabe de Danzo, como la contacto como sabe de ella.

"Pain"

"¿Pain?"

Ambos adultos se miraron sin poder entender ese nombre, significaba dolor acaso era la subconsciente de Naruto.

"Pero siempre está acompañado de una serpiente blanca se hace llamar Orochimaru"

La pipa de Hokage cayó al suelo. Y mientras los dos adultos se miraban realmente asustados. La mente de Kurenai trabajaba lo mejor que podía, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si no era esta pequeña a quien fue que Kiba llego a oler.

* * *

Kakashi no confió en las palabras de Sakura y Naruto, decidió venir a ver con sus propios ojos lo que le había pasado realmente a Sasuke, el era un tipo orgulloso como para no ir a un entrenamiento por que solo un chico de Suna lo hubiera sacado de su ya mal carácter pero realmente no esperaba encontrar a una joven pelinegra tirada sobre el suelo llorando sin comprender lo que sucedía.

"Sasuke necesito que te calmes"

Pero este solo intentaba no desesperarse con mas fuerza. Habia papel con fuertes manchas de sangre por todo el lugar.

"El sangrado no se detiene kakashi"

"Lo se, necesito que te calmes conozco a una amiga ella podrá explicarte"

Sasuke miro con furia

"¡NOOO! nadie, lárgate quiero estar solo, no necesito ni de ti, ni de nadie"

Kakashi se abalanzo sobre ella y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Espero que en verdad les guste esta historia, tarde mucho en actualizarla no se que me sucedió, mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a Dubai y me toco esperar que regresaran, por favor no olviden sus comentarios.

Aunque en un principio tenia pensado que Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara tuvieran cambios, solo dejare a estos dos primeros. Es que siempre leo fic donde o es Naruto o Sasuke con un cambio de genero pero nunca ambos, asi que lo he decidido.

Sobre parejas no se realmente, solo diré que Naruto y Sasuke se harán muy cercanas pero no se si al punto de hacer un fic Yuri, no se. Mas adelante haré votaciones sobre esto.


End file.
